Bajo la Lluvia
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Porque hasta la mas horrible de las tormentas puede traerte algo bueno... Porque aunque odies la lluvia, puede que ella te ayude a encontrar a la persona indicada para ti... "Porque aunque te odio, la lluvia limpio ese odio y lo transformo en amor... en amor por ti"... -ZaDr-


¡Invasora Zib, reportandoce al servicio! (^w^)7

Hola lectores/ras, ¿Como andan?, espero que bien, aqui les traigo esta nueva historia espero la disfruten

**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual/ +18/No menores de edad.

*IZ pertenece al genio del humor negro JV.

Ha leer se a dicho ...

* * *

_**-/~/ Bajo la lluvia /~/-**_

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Lluvia…

Mugrosa, asquerosa, dañina y molesta lluvia, ¿Acaso había algo peor?, claro que lo había, tenía que estar atrapado en esa parada de autobuses esperando a que la lluvia se detuviera, por suerte se había bañado con pegamento esa mañana, qué bueno que vio el noticiero terrícola antes de salir de su casa, de lo contrario ahora se vería amenazado por la lluvia y su cuerpo sufriría severas quemaduras por el dañino liquido, pero…¿Qué podía ser peor que estar atrapado bajo un techo que lo protegía de la lluvia?...oh claro, no estaba solo… se encontraba nadas y nada menos que con…

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?, pulga del espacio—. Pregunto de manera molesta ante la insistente mirada del alíen sobre su persona. — ¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto a un humano cubriéndose de la lluvia? —. Pregunto con sarcasmo alejándose un poco de Zim, pero sin salir de la protección de aquel techo que la parada del autobús le ofrecía.

—Yo no te veo, humano apestoso—. Contesto Zim. —Ni que fueras tan importante como para que Zim gaste su VALIOSISIMO tiempo viéndote—. El alíen le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos. Dib se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido, bonito lugar se fue a resguardar de la lluvia, suspiro con fastidio.

—Te bañaste con pegamento, ¿No es así?, ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquilo? —. Dijo el humano con un tono molesto, Zim frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno.

—El que me haya bañado en pegamento no significa que me guste el agua—. Contesto enojado. — Y si tienes tanta prisa por alejarte de mi, ¿Por qué no te vas tú?, tu cuerpo tolera muy bien el agua, mejor vete tú y déjame a mi tranquilito—. Zim volvió a darle la espalda al humano.

— ¡Estás loco! —. Grito el moreno. —Con esta lluvia podría resfriarme si me mojo—. Zim volvió a darse la vuelta para encarar al humano, entonces vio como un autobús se acercaba por la orilla, si seguía con el mismo rumbo, ese autobús terminaría empapándolos a ambos. — Yo tampoco soy fanático de la humedad…—. El moreno seguía hablando y hablando sin percatarse de que el autobús estaba cada vez más cerca, Zim simplemente retrocedió un par de pasos, una distancia suficiente como para que el autobús no alcanzara a empaparlo, mas sin embargo Dib seguía quejándose. —…Y no pienso enfermarme por...¡AHHH! —. Dib lanzo un grito, el autobús que había pasado a su lado término mojando toda su espalda.

—Jajajajaja—. Zim soltó una carcajada de burla ante la desgracia de Dib, el moreno lo miro con enojo.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que se acercaba un autobús—. Le reprocho el moreno, Zim tenía una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Y ¿Cómo porque tendría que haberlo hecho?, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo con tu desgracia Dib-gusano—. Dijo con malicia el Irken. Dib frunció el ceño.

— ¿A si? —. Sin que Zim lo esperara Dib salto en un charco cercano a Zim, mojando al alíen y también a él, aunque eso no le importaba ya, de todas formas ya estaba mojado, Zim se miro a si mismo ante lo que había hecho Dib, ese gusano terrícola tenia la osadía de mojarlo a él, a ÉL, al grandioso Zim. — ¿Quién ríe ahora?, extraterrestre, jajajajaja—.

—Estúpida larva humana—. Maldijo Zim por lo bajo y seguidamente salto sombre el mismo charco en el que Dib había saltado, mojando al moreno aun más de lo que ya estaba, Dib frunció el ceño, tomo a Zim por uno de sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la lluvia, alejándolo del techo que los protegía, tanto Dib se dedicaba a salpicar a Zim con cada salto o con cada patada, y Zim en venganza hacia lo mismo, pronto se olvidaron de la protección de aquel techo de la parada de autobús y comenzaron a corretearse el uno al otro entre la lluvia.

Los insultos fueron sustituidos poco a poco por las risas de ambos al mojarse mutuamente, corrían por las solitarias calles como si de dos viejos amigos se tratasen, hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano de la zona, en medio de risas y otras cosas, de pronto, y como un gesto inofensivo, Dib empujo a Zim, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El alíen al recibir el empujón, y no teniendo de donde sostenerse, no pudo evitar caer de sentón al suelo, Dib cubrió su boca con una mano ante lo que acababa de hacer, Zim frunció el ceño con molestia, eso ya no le había gustado.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —. Pregunto el alíen mientras se ponía de pie, sin quitar su ceño fruncido de su rostro, Zim se levanto del suelo mientras se sobaba su trasero, pues el pobre había recibido todo el daño.

—L-lo siento…—. Dib no se había terminado de disculpar, cuando Zim lo había empujado también, haciendo que Dib cayera de sentón y salpicando agua. — ¡Oye! —. Exclamo el moreno ante la agresión del de piel verde.

— ¡Eso y más mereces por empujar a Zim! —. Dijo el alíen mientras alzaba ambos puños al cielo. — ¡Y yo soy Zim!—. Dib frunció el ceño, pero en un instante una sonrisa maliciosa se acomodo en su rostro.

— ¿Ah sí?—. Dib enredo sus piernas con las de Zim para hacer que el alíen tropezara, cosa que logo hacer, salpicándolos aun mas de agua a ambos.

—Cof, cof—. Tosió Zim, pues se le había metido algo de agua a la boca. — ¡Humano despreciable!—. De la nada Zim se abalanzo contra Dib con la intención de golpearlo, Dib obviamente no se dejo, tener a Zim sobre él no era muy favorable para la defensa de Dib, así que ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, hasta que llego un punto donde Zim ya no pudo defenderse de Dib, el cual, ahora se encontraba sobre él y sosteniendo ambas muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, Zim intento forcejear pero no podía liberarse. — ¡Quítate de encima, mono-Dib, apestas a humano!—. Dijo Zim mientras aun seguía tratando de liberarse del moreno, al ver que no funcionaba dejo de hacerlo y simplemente se quedo ahí, viendo fijamente los ojos de Dib.

Y Dib hacia exactamente lo mismo que Zim, ver esas lentillas postizas, parecía que tenían un brillo singular que jamás había notado o bien, no había caído en cuenta de que existía, mientras Zim debajo de él yacía perdido en sus obres doradas, opacadas por esos cristales que le ayudaban a ver con más claridad.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, a excepción del sonido que hacia la lluvia al caer, ellos, humano y extraterrestre, yacían perdidos en los ojos del contrario, mientras sentían una extraña sensación de…¿Excitación?, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, de pronto sus respiraciones se hacían un más pesadas, sin saber porque… ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento…

**_"Bésalo"_**

Ante el pensamiento ambos se sonrojaron, y por ende ambos lo notaron, Dib pudo comprender que habían pensado en lo mismo, así que sin mucho pensarlo, fue acercando su rostro al de Zim, y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios, solo para sentir el cálido aliento del alíen sobre sus labios, y después de torturarse mutuamente, Zim alzo un poco su rostro para unir sus labios en un eterno beso, por el cual parecía que habían esperado milenios para dárselo.

Después de unos minutos, y por la falta de oxigeno, se separaron, ambos jadeaban un poco por el aire perdido en aquel apasionado beso, ambos sonrojados, se dieron una ligera sonrisa, seguidamente, Dib se hizo a un lado para que Zim pudiera sentarse, Dib se levanto y ayudo a Zim a hacer lo mismo.

—Te-tengo que llegar a casa, seguramente GIR estará preocupado por mi—. Dijo Zim tratando de desviar el tema, pero sin dejar de sonreír, Dib asintió e inesperadamente, tomo la mano de Zim entre la suya, se acerco a donde suponía que las antenas del alíen permanecían ocultas y susurro.

—Te acompaño—. Zim se sonrojo ante la profunda voz con la que Dib le había hablado, pero solo se dedico a asentir mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Dib hasta la extraña casa verde.

Cuando lograron llegar a la casa, ambos yacían completamente empapados, el agua no había cedido ni aunque sea un poco, incluso parecía que había empeorado.

Ambos se adentraron en la casa del extraterrestre, dejando un rastro de agua por el suelo, cosa que molesto a Zim, pero no dijo nada, pues era comprensible que esa agua que estaba en el suelo, la habían dejado ambos, pues de sus ropas escurría el dañino liquido.

El alíen busco con la mirada a su pequeño ayudante, al cual no encontró por ningún lado, y tampoco veía a MiniMoose, supuso que aquellos dos holgazanes habían salido por la ciudad a hacer quien sabe que destrozos.

Zim dejo de preocuparse por ese par, al sentir a Dib acercarse a él por la espada, pudo escuchar como un montón de agua caía al suelo, esto se debía a que Dib había escurrido parte de su gabardina.

—Amm…—. Zim no sabía que decir. —Creo…y-yo…—. A Zim lo abrumo un furioso sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, ante lo nervioso que lo ponía la presencia del moreno ahora, Dib que se encontraba terminando de exprimir otra parte de su gabardina, escucho que Zim balbuceaba un par de cosas, cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, pues el Irken le estaba dando la espalda, pero Dib supuso, por el movimiento de sus brazos, que Zim estaría nervioso, una sonrisa tierna adorno el pálido rostro de Dib, se le hacia un gesto lindo y le daba ternura ver a Zim completamente vulnerable por los nervios.

Dib no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse a Zim y abrazarlo por la espalda, el moreno rodeo con sus brazos a Zim mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del alíen para oler un poco de aquella piel verde, ante el contacto de Dib, Zim se sonrojo aun mas.

— ¿Q-que…que haces, Dib? —. Pregunto Zim poniendo ambas manos sobre los brazos de Dib. El humano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro a Zim para que le diera la cara, Zim miraba sorprendido el rostro de Dib, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? — ¿P-pasa…algo? —. Pregunto al ver que Dib no diría nada, Dib desvió la vista un poco apenado.

—Es que…jamás me habías dicho Dib a secas—. Zim volvió a sonrojarse y también desvió la mirada ante lo dicho por Dib. —Por lo general siempre dices mi nombre acompañado de algún insulto—.

Zim ahora si no supo que decir, se había quedado, literalmente, sin palabras para decirle algo a Dib, estaba seguro de que si se le ocurría abrir la boca para hablar, comenzaría balbucear, y no es de Invasores balbucear.

Dib volvió a sonreír con ternura al notar algo de inseguridad y de nervios en la cara de Zim y con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla del Irken haciendo sonrojar a de piel verde, el moreno fue deslizando su mano por la mejilla de Zim, hasta que la misma llego al cuello del alíen, Dib fue acercando su rostro lentamente al sonrojado de Zim y volvieron a besarse.

Zim fue subiendo sus brazos al cuello de Dib para enredarlos en el mismo y profundizar tal acto, mientras que Dib pasaba los suyos a la cintura del alíen, atrayéndolo a él, sus respiraciones agitadas, eran clara señal de que aquello se estaba tornando bastante… emocionante, para ambos, a pesar de que uno de ellos no conocía de todo aquel acto.

Aquel beso comenzaba a tornarse apasionado, bastante, bastante apasionado, podían sentir como el calor de la sala de aquella extraña casa verde, comenzaba a elevarse, pero ellos aun seguían pegados el uno al otro, después de un rato, y a pesar de que querían seguir con aquel acto, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, ambos jadeaban para recuperar el mismo, ambos sonrojados… ¿Era la imaginación o la casa había comenzado a calentarse para ambos?

Zim fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Dib con la mirada, pasando sus manos por el cuello del moreno, y de pronto sus falsos contactos fulminaron con la mirada aquella estorbosa y empapada gabardina, siguió deslizando sus manos por los hombros de Dib, quitando así la gabardina de su camino, la cual cayo por los brazos del moreno y que Dib personalmente arrojo al suelo cuando entendió que Zim quería deshacerse de ella.

El alíen volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno con la mirada, mirando como su camisa mojada se le pegaba al torso, remarcando todos y cada uno de sus abdominales, pectorales… cualquier musculo, ¡Por Irk!, definitivamente el más beneficiado de aquellas persecuciones y peleas del pasado había sido el moreno, pues era obvio que ese … para que negarlo… ¡Magnifico cuerpo!, era el resultado de todas aquellas disputas, además de que el moreno formaba parte del equipo de artes marciales en la preparatoria en la que ambos estudian.

Zim se dio el lujo de recorrer con sus manos todos aquellos músculos del moreno que se marcaban en su camiseta, mientras se relamía los labios de manera inconsciente, no lo noto si no hasta que Dib se lo hizo saber.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —. El alíen inmediatamente aparto sus manos mientras se sonrojaba por lo impulsivo que había sido, mientras Dib tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro. —Contesta Zim, ¿Te gusta? —. El alíen desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Dib y retrocedió un poco.

—Y-yo…no… bueno…solo…—. Maldición, que no se supone que no es de Invasores balbucear, inconscientemente había comenzado a retroceder para evitar lo más posible el contacto con el humano, pero no era el caso de Dib, el cual había comenzado a avanzar hacia él.

—Balbuceas mucho, acaso… ¿Te pongo nervioso? —. Sonio con sorna al ver el sonrojado rostro de Zim, el alíen volteo a ver los ojos de Dib, y le sorprendió ver un extraño brillo en ellos, era algo que conocía y a la vez desconocía, no sabía que era exactamente eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado esa mirada que tenia Dib, pero a la vez… le asustaba. Pronto su intento por alejarse del humano se vio frustrado por una de las paredes de su casa, haciendo que Dib sonriera victorioso, recargo su brazo en la pared detrás de Zim, recordándose en la misma mientras le sonreía al alíen.

—Amm….Amm…—. De pronto parecía que de la boca de Zim podría salir cualquier cosa que no fuera…—Amm—. No, no se le ocurría nada que decir, era obvio que si decía alguna palabra terminaría por seguir balbuceando. —Amm—. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Dirás alguna otra cosa que no sea "Amm"? —. El moreno volvió a sonreír, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Zim. — ¿O prefieres que mantenga tu boca ocupada con otras "palabras"? —. Sonrió pícaro ante la cara desencajaba y bastante sonrojada de Zim, y sin imputarse para nada, tomo el rostro de Zim y lo acerco a él para darle un hambriento y apasionado beso que Zim no se negó a corresponder tomando a Dib por la cintura y acercarlo a su persona.

Dib rompió el beso, más que nada por la falta de aire, sonrió, pero poco le duro el gusto, pues casi de inmediato, Zim se abalanzo contra él, reclamando nuevamente sus labios, al principio esto sorprendió al moreno pero de inmediato hizo ese pensamiento a un lado para corresponderle a Zim con la misma intensidad.

Y como era de esperarse, ambos caminaron a tropezones hasta el sofá, Dib cayo sentado y de inmediato Zim se coloco sobre la cadera de Dib, sin dejar de besarse, pronto la húmeda ropa comenzó a estorbar, Zim a tirones le saco la playera a Dib, el moreno se sorprendió por la aparente desesperación del de piel verde.

Pero lo comprendía, él se encontraba igual de desesperado que Zim por ver aquella piel verde, así que así como hizo Zim con su camisa, Dib también aparto la camisa del uniforme de Zim, una vez que ambas prendas desaparecieron tanto el humano como el alíen comenzaron a marcar el cuerpo del contrario.

—Ahh—. Dib soltó un ligero jadeo al sentir las caderas de Zim moviéndose sobre las suyas, el moreno hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sofá, mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a despertar por los movimientos de Zim sobre sus caderas.

—Ahh…ahhhh…Dib—. Lo llamo Zim sin detener los movimientos con su cadera, el moreno miro a Zim y vio algo de duda en el de piel verde. —Esto…esto es…—. Zim hablaba entrecortado.

—A esto se le llama sexo, Zim—. Dijo Dib enderezándose un poco para acercarse al rostro de Zim, el moreno sonrió. —Es lo que hacemos los humanos para reproducirnos, aunque no siempre es para eso que lo hacemos, ¿Te molesta?, si te molesta podemos parar esto aquí—. Aunque el humano estuviera ansioso por tener su primera experiencia sexual, no quería presionar al único ser con quien se atrevería a hacer ese acto, porque no podía negarlo, no después de lo que había pasado en el parque y con lo que pasaba en ese momento en la sala de Zim.

—No, no me molesta, es solo que… me resulta extraño—. Zim sonrió. —Excitantemente extraño—. Y volvió a besar los labios de Dib con extrema lujuria, comenzando a frotarse contra Dib de nueva cuenta, acallando sus gemidos y los del moreno con el beso.

Dib había pasado de acariciar la espalda de Zim a comenzar a acariciar y apretar los glúteos de alíen, sin poder evitarlo, Zim se vio forzado a despegar sus labios de los de Dib para soltar un gemido.

—Dib…algo…algo quiere…sa-salir—. Dijo el de piel verde con algo de inseguridad, pues aunque era un hecho el que Zim era mucho, mucho más viejo que Dib, Zim desconocía eso del apareamiento, sabía que en su raza fue posible, pero Los Cerebros de Control se forzaron a borrar aquel acto al comenzar a usar las Smeeteras para reproducirse.

—Es…muy pronto para eso, ¿No crees? —. Pregunto burlón el moreno mientras comenzaba a colar una de sus manos entre los pantalones de Zim, buscando algo…algo que no encontraba. —Zim… ¿De casualidad tienes...? ya sabes…emmm—. Pregunto con duda el moreno, pero parecía que Zim no lo escuchaba. —Emmm… ¿Zim? —.

—Al-algo…sale—. Dijo Zim en un jadeo, Dib lo miraba sin entender a que se refería, y entonces…lo sintió, sintió como algo salía desde la entrepierna del alíen, podía sentir un bulto emergiendo de aquella zona tan intima, Dib se sonrojo, por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes que solo una mente pervertida, tal vez como la suya, pudiera imaginar, entonces vio la expresión de puro gozo de Zim cuando el humano pasaba sus dedo por aquella zona una y otra vez. —Si-sigue…n-no…pares… ¡No pares! —. Ante las suplicas del alíen, el humano comenzó a frotar aquel lugar con insistencia, solo para ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Zim, de pronto, el alíen soltó un gemido bastante extraño, arqueo su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás. — ¡Ahh! —. Y entonces Dib pudo sentir como algo caliente, húmedo y duro salía desde la entrepierna de Zim.

Dib bajo su mirada, solo para satisfacer aquella curiosidad que lo carcomía por dentro, por saber cómo sería aquella parte de la anatomía del Irken. El miembro de Zim era de buen tamaño, tal vez era tan grande como el suyo, el humano se sonrojo bastante y sin poderlo evitar desvió la mirada a Zim mientras cerraba su mano alrededor del miembro del Irken, pudo escuchar al alíen jadear ante el contacto y como un tono purpura adornaba sus mejillas con intensidad.

—Ahh… Dib—. Jadeo Zim, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el semblante del de piel verde. —Eso…eso se siente… muy bien—. Ante el comentario de Zim, el moreno sonrió, solo para continuar con lo que hacía mientras se dedicaba a observar las expresiones del alíen y como ese lindo tono purpura se hacía más intenso, pero eso aun no era suficiente, Dib quería llegar un poco mas allá, al moreno se le dibujo una sonrisa al ocurrírsele una idea. — ¡Ahh!... ¿Q-que…fue eso?, ¡Ahh! —. Pregunto Zim mientras aferraba sus aun enguantadas garras a los pálidos hombros de Dib.

—No eres…el único que quiere disfrutar de esto, ¿Sabes? —. El moreno sonrió travieso mientras volvía a simular una embestida. —Yo…también necesito…sentirme bien—. Zim tomo de improviso los labios de Dib entre los suyos.

— ¿Y qué esperas?, ¿Una invitación? —. Sonrió Zim. —Ya te estabas tardando, Humano apestoso—.

— ¿Ahora soy apestoso? —. Dijo Dib con falso enojo mientras tomaba a Zim de la cintura y lo acomodaba en el sofá de tal manera que él pudiera estar arriba de Zim. El alíen no supo en qué momento Dib ya le había sacado los pantalones negros, ni cuando el moreno lo volteo para que estuviera bocabajo en el sofá, solo sintió como el humano alzaba un poco su cadera mientras algo duro y caliente se restregaba contra una de sus zonas más intimas.

Lo último que sintió Zim fue como esa cosa dura y caliente, comenzaba a abrirse paso en su interior, un intenso dolor lo lleno, pero no grito, aun quería conservar algo de orgullo invasor, el alíen simplemente apretó sus puños contra el sofá en un intento desesperado por liberar el dolor que sentía, pero todo ese dolor desapareció cuando sintió el rostro de Dib cerca del suyo.

—Lo…lo siento—. Se disculpo el humano. —Pero ya estaba desesperado—. Zim tenía el ceño fruncido, pero el evidente sonrojo en su rostro hacia que perdiera la seriedad en su cara, eso lo sabía muy bien. Así que solo se limito a desvía el rostro para que Dib no lo viera.

—I- idiota—. Lo insulto. —N-no importa, solo…no te muevas aun—. Dib sonrió con ternura ante la acción de Zim de querer ocultar su rostro avergonzado de él, pero esa sonrisa duro poco. —Ahh… Dib…no- no hagas eso—. El sonrojo de Zim aumenta al sentir la lengua de Dib recorriendo toda la extensión de sus antenas, un agradable escalofrió sacude al alíen, Dib sonríe internamente. — ¡Ahh! —. Ha distraído lo suficiente a Zim como para comenzar a moverse sin reproche. —Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…—. Después de la primera estocada le siguen muchas más.

Zim trata de aferrarse al sofá mientras siente las fuertes embestidas de un humano adolecente hormonado con un muy grande apetito sexual, nunca se imagino en todos sus años de invasor que él sería el invadido en aquella clase de actos, algo muy irónico por cierto, pero… no le molestaba, y el hecho de que fuera Dib quien cometiera tal acto le parecía más que perfecto, desde hace algunos años que había estado sintiendo algo muy extraño hacia el humano.

Estaba seguro de que no era molestia, no era enojo y mucho menos odio, era algo… diferente. Ese escalofrió al saberse bajo su dorada mirada, ese estremecimiento al ser acorralado contra los lockers de la Skool por alguna acusación hacia su persona, y ahora todo acababa…

—Mas…más rápido Dib…Ahh—. ¿Así?, con el entregándole algo que por tabú o por orgullo jamás se da a alguien de otra raza del universo.

—Ahh… Zim, eres tan… estrecho—. Con su antiguo némesis dominándolo de una manera tan exquisita que ni en sus más extrañas y, para que negarlo, excitantes fantasías pudiese imaginar, y ahí estaba él, gimiendo por ser dominado por aquel apestoso humano, pero… ¿Qué importaba ya?

—Ahh… Dib—. Gimió Zim mientras trataba de enderezarse un poco para alcanzar a tomar el rostro de Dib y plantarle un fogoso beso en el cual su delgada y serpenteante lengua no podía estar quiera, dejando sin aliento al pobre humano que no había parado el movimiento de sus caderas en ningún momento.

El final estaba cerca… demasiado cerca.

—Ahh… Dib… no creo poder…aguantar más… ¡No te detengas! —. Gimió el Irken al sentir una fuerte oleada de placer al momento en que Dib, con su miembro, había golpeado la base de su Squeedly-Spooch, y eso… ¡Ohh! Era la gloria para todo Irken en esas circunstancias. —Ahí… ¡ahí!, no pares… más rápido—. Zim no dejaba de soltar gemidos y ordenes a Dib y el moreno no veía problema en seguirlas.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y Zim se derramo sobre el sofá mientras Dib mordía con algo de fuerza el hombro del Irken para terminar dentro del alíen.

—Ahh—. Un suspiro satisfactorio salió de la boca de ambos antes de caer agotados al sofá, Dib sobre Zim, el moreno paseaba su nariz como un gesto juguetón por todo el cuello de Zim, el alíen soltó una ligera risa mientras hacía que sus antenas acariciaran la frente del humano.

—Eso fue…—.

— ¿Extraño? —. Pregunto Zim.

—Increíble—. Completo el moreno mientras pasaba sus brazos debajo del pecho de Zim para abrazarlo aun acostado, el alíen se sonrojo.

— ¿En serio? —. Desvió la mirada apenado, Dib se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para finalmente sonreír, tomo la barbilla de Zim y acerco su rostro al suyo para plantarle un tranquilo y dulce beso.

—En serio—. Le sonrió, finamente el humano dejo caer su peso sobre Zim, mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, después de un rato Dib quedo dormido, Zim se le quedo viendo por sobre el hombro por un rato, después sonrió al ver el rostro tranquilo de Dib…SU DIB.

—Me gusta esta faceta que desconocía de ti, humano—. Dijo al aire, asumiendo que quizás Dib lo escucharía entre sueños. —Tendré que buscar la manera de verla más seguido—. Sonrió con alegría. —Y pensar que todo esto resulto de encontrarnos en la parada del autobús… bajo la lluvia—. Finalmente Zim acompaño a Dib en su sueño

.

**_"Y así nuestro odio fue convertido en amor…Bajo la lluvia"_**

* * *

Y fin xD

Espero les haya gustado ^^

¡Dejen Rw!, ¡Zib demanda RW! \(^w^)/

Bueno creo que esto es todo por ahora, nos veremos en la siguiente edición

¡Invasora Zib, cambio y fuera! (^w^)7


End file.
